Does He Know
by IncompleteWithoutLife
Summary: It's attraction at it's finest. Just when Hollywood Arts believed there just wasn't anyone that could ever catch Jade West attention; In comes Miss. Tori Vega. She proved just how hard it is to catch Jade West eyes. Too bad she was dating Freddie Benson. Though no one knew the attraction was felt vice versa. Little AU...Jori. One-shot.


_**This plot and stuff is not mine. Actually it was a request by someone...who will be acknowledged after you read it. Now ya have something to read for yeah ;) Yep I've gotten a lot of request lately and I wish I could do them all because they're all really good. Buuttt...I can't soo. Boom here's one. Enjoy! Wait Let me clear things up now. Italic ( Is flashbacks ) Blod Italics ( Just the lyrics making way into the song ) and Regular ( Just the present )**_

_**Song/Title: Does He Know**_

_**Artist: One Direction ( I'm not a huge fan, but this song is really good. So I won't trash talk them for no reason )**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Does He Know<strong>_

Jade west. The Hollywood Arts 'badass' also known as the schools hottest girl. She had everythingeverything...She was everything. Amazing singer, out of this world actor, great dancer, awesome writer, she just had it. She had anything anyone ever wanted. Yes she was a bit intense at times, and could strike terror in just about anyone, but those were all the things that made her even more interesting. Her personality was just one that could set anyone ablaze. She had a short temper that had people scurrying away, but her seductive words only had them crawling back a few minutes later. There were many people that eyed her like some valuable trophy.

She was the one that everyone wanted, girls and guys alike. It was painful to say, but there were very few that could even catch her eye. So few in fact there has only been a handful of people that was seen with the Goth in public. Her last relationship was known what the school described as local. The news that Jade West and Beck Oliver had split had gone 'slap viral' it had quickly spread. They had been the schools power couple for over two years, there hadn't been anything wrong with the relationship.

To everyone they were simply perfect for each other. So when Jade had suddenly changed her status to 'single' it had caused an uproar. Guys had instantly started monologs they would recite to the girl, and as normal the girls were shyly planning a way to approach Jade. They had given her not even a day after the break up before basically throwing themselves at her. Which didn't go to well. For the ones who approached her that is.

Now she didn't exactly harm them in any way, in fact she had been unusually lenient on shooting them down. All she did was let them walk away with a bruised ego.

It's been exactly a year and eight weeks since she was last seen with anyone. Well other than her flings, but it just seemed no one could catch her eye. All hope was lost for anyone. That is until senior year came round. The exact same year that should be set into Hollywood Arts most memorable year yet. It was the very same year Victoria Vega; Tori for short entered Hollywood Arts hottest girl roster. She had immediately gained the attention of over half of the schools population. Half of the population and also the attention from the one and only Jade West.

* * *

><p><em><strong>He knows about you in every way<strong>_

_**He's memorized every part of your face**_

_**Inside and out, baby, head to toe**_

_**Yeah, he knows everything there is to know**_

_Jade leaned against the locker next to her's and her eyes immediately sought out the couple she had seen earlier. Freddie Benson. A real nerd in her opinion. Tech nerd that didn't even attend the school. A guy she didn't particularly like. He was alright looking...but a real prude that thought that his nerdy charm and cheesy wits would land him a good looking girl. Well it worked for him, and he did land an amazing girl, but it was also the very same girl Jade had her eyes on._

_Jade didn't know what Tori Vega saw in him, and she didn't care. All she cared for was that Freddie Benson disappeared from the picture. He was the one thing blocking her from reaching her goal. From getting a shot to obtain Tori's full attention. She watched as her stared helplessly at Tori while she talked to Andre. She had caught him staring at the brunette numerous times, and she was pretty sure he had the girls face embedded inside his mind perfectly._

_**Your secret tattoo, the way you change moods**_

_**The songs that you sing when you're all alone**_

_**Your favorite band, the way that you dance**_

_"Alright these next few questions are for Freddie." Sinjin spoke facing the boy._

_Jade gritted her teeth as she turned her attention to the couple sitting in the heart shaped booth. The brunette sitting next to the boy seemed to perk up at the announcement. She didn't like the idea of the game show it was stupid. All game shows were stupid and pointless. It made her angry she had fallen victim to Tori's persistent 'puppy dog' eyes even more so when she had heard Freddie was going to be there as well. No that wasn't what spoiled her mood. It was the moment Sinjin acknowledged him as Tori's partner._

_"This one should be easy. Does Tori have a secret tattoo no one knows about? And if she does where is it located? Tori type and lock in your answer." Jade snorted at the stupid question. She knew the answer, but still it was dumb._

_Freddie frowned sending Tori a small questioning gaze. He was asking for her permission and Tori gave it to him with a quick nod a smile playing on her lips. He grinned retuning his attention to Sinjin almost smugly. Jade silently watched sending the boy a glare that went unnoticed by everyone...except a certain Latina._

_"She has a lady bug tattoo..." He trailed off poking the girls waist playfully. A stupid grin plastered on his lips._

_"And it is located right here." _

_He finished poking her waist once again receiving a few giggles from the brunette, and also a few 'awws' from the crowd. Jade scoffed standing abruptly earning the attention of not only Sinjin but everyone else. She rolled her eyes before professionally hopping over the booth, and sending the crowd a wink before sauntering away._

_"Jade wait! The game isn't over, you can't just leave!"_

_Sinjin yelled lamely attempting to go after the goth. Jade smirked shooting him the finger, before disappearing behind the set. Tori who watched the entire interaction shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Her bottom lip captured between her teeth as she tore her gaze away from the spot spot Jade had just disappeared from._

_**Does he know you could move it like that?**_

_**Does he know your out and I want you so bad**_

_**Tonight, you're mine, baby,**_

_This wasn't cheating, and Jade knew Tori wasn't a big fan of cheaters. She even hated the thought of someone cheating on someone else, and she didn't think any one deserved to be cheated on. Not even Freddie Benson. And she was keeping that in mind while she made her statement. While she had Tori Vega pinned between the teachers desk and her own body she decided now was the perfect time to initiate her plan she's had all week. She pushed her body onto the brunette her hands gripping the desk for support as she hovered over a shocked Tori._

_"Tell me Vega...Does he know?" Tori frowned trying to comprehend the question. She made no move to get out of the position and Jade smirked with the knowledge. She was nibbling on her bottom lip and Jade let her gaze fall to the habit. She leaned in forcing herself to remember the boy that stood between her actions._

_"Does Benson know just how lucky he Is? Does he know he has something Jade West wants, but can't momentarily have?" Jade asked lowly._

_Tori shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment. Jade smirked when she heard the girls breathing quicken just a little. She had a hold on Tori and she knew it, they both knew it. They also knew of the hold the brunette had over Hollywood Arts 'hottest, badass' But the simple fact was Tori had a boyfriend. A caring, sweet, and innocent boyfriend who didn't deserve to be cheated on or lead on. But right now they were in the moment._

_They were caught up in the attraction that had been slowly building. Tori let her hands fall to the goths hips bringing them close as possible. Jade raised a silent eyebrow but didn't show any sign of objection. Jade let her lips connect with the brunettes neck drawing a moan in response._

_"Jade...We shouldn't be doing this." Tori mumbled softly. When Jade showed no sign of stopping Tori forced herself to push the girl a few inches away. Jade groaned but nodded._

_"Tell me something."_

_Jade waited until Tori's eyes met her's. She stared momentarily stunned by just how expressive those brown eyes were. Jade knew she was a sucker for somone 'easy' on the eyes, and she loved that Tori's eyes were just that and more. Narrowing her eyes mockingly Jade smirked._

_"Does Freddie Benson know that Tori Vega is mine?" Jade mumbled softly. _

_**I catch your eye then you turn away**_

_**But there's no hiding the smile on your face**_

_Jade West was no fool. She had some killer instincts, and from years of practice she knew exactly when someone was eyeing her. So now was no different from the other times she's caught some admirer staring at her. She had chosen to ignore it, that was until she heard the familiar laughter coming from the exact same direction she felt the gaze coming from. Smirking Jade turned away from her current assignment. Her intuition had been proven correct as she caught the brown eyes in action. She blew Tori a kiss, accompanied by a wink._

_Chuckling once Tori abruptly broke their gaze a heavy blush staining her cheeks. She was obviously embarrassed and she tried to hide the contagious smile she got whenever Jade did something cheesy and out of character._

_"You can't hide it Vega!" Jade yelled across the library._

_Tori ignored her and continued to speak to the oblivious red head. The Goth continued her attempts at catching Tori's attention failing every time. That is until an angry librarian slapped a detention sheet in front of the goth._

_"I do intend to remind you . That this is a library." Tori held in her laughter sending a taunting grin towards the frowning goth. _

_**Does he know you could move it like that?**_

She was stunned, baffled, shocked...just about anything that described being lost for words. Tori was a great dancer, and Jade knew that. Everyone knew it. Now Jade had seen Tori dance before, well with Freddie Benson at a party. Even then the brunette had some moves, but now...now she was just mesmerizing. She moved in a way that had anyone near her stop for a second to stare in amazement.

Jade had only agreed to this party was well because Cat had explained that Tori Vega was now single. Yes she had quietly broken up with that Fred-bag just a few days ago. Jade understood the reason why it was such a silent break up. Tori was on the list of Hollywood Arts most desired, and hearing that the brunette was finally available would cause a riot.

But as of now Jade West had the advantages to play the field. One) She was one of the three that knew Tori Vega was single. Two) She was the only one to have an undeniable connection with the brunette, and Three) The girl in question was dancing to the beat of the music eagerly with anyone that offered her a good song. Smirking Jade pushed her way through the heavy crowd that surrounded the captivating half - latina. Eyes locked on her target Jade gave somone one final push before emerging directly in front of Tori's line of vison.

_**Does he know your out and I want you so bad**_

_**Tonight, you're mine, baby**_

Tori paused and stared blankly at the raven haired teen. They seemed to drift together almost automatically. As Jades arms wound around the brunettes hips, she grinned as Tori without protest let her hands clasped around her neck. Letting the beat carry them Jade brought Tori close a smirk playing on her lips.

"Tell me Vega, Does he know now?" Tori bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"Yes." She breathed affirmatively.

That was all that needed to be said as Jade swiftly lead them away from the dance floor towards her car. She groaned when Tori halted their movements, and she turned to question the sudden stop. Spinning around Jade's eyes widened in surprise when a full set of lips connected with her's almost instantly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Boom. Nah It wasn't the best, and I know...but I still think it's an okay fic. So as I said I shall reveal the genius of the plot... ( Drum Roll ) Boom smardiculous. Yeah that genius sent me a request...and I just want to send out a thank. Also I've got school and I'm really trying to make time to update my other stories...Yep.<strong>_

_**Write Ya Later ;)**_


End file.
